


The Kids Are Alright

by Raikcaa



Series: The Kids [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: The sequel of The Kids Don't Stand a Chance. This follows Ben and Vanya in the aftermath of everything and what they do to cope and of course some angst. Will they be okay?





	1. The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This fic probably won't make much sense unless you read The Kids Don't Stand a Chance. The first few chapters are inspired a little by Life is Strange 2, a wonderful game I have yet to fully play.

“Bring One through Five back immediately.” 

Reginald Hargreeves was furious. His children had disappeared in the darkness of night. They were his children. Their escape would not go unpunished. 

How they managed to escape was a question that infuriated Sir Hargreeves, however he knew which one to blame.

“Sir,” The man he was talking to was a higher up in a local gang, “What about the Sixth? The Horror?” The Horror- a nickname that Hargreeves hoped the boy would become. 

Reginald Hargreeves had stooped as low as to hire these gang members to return his children to him. Pogo had suggested asking the police but that wouldn’t do at all. Hargreeves couldn’t control the police, well at least not all of them.

“Kill the boy.” The police wouldn’t get rid of the pest for him. The police would not take the necessary steps to get his children back. 

“Sir?” The man looked nearly shocked. 

“Kill Number Six,” Good help was hard to find, “Is that clear?” If these men return with five children and a dead body, then they were worth their pay.

“Yes Sir.” The man stood up straight. Good. 

Number Six was a nuisance. A shame such a power emanated from such a failure of a child. Sir Hargreeves knew that Six had concocted this escape. First the pitiful death threats and now the boy had kidnapped his children. 

Six had been acting differently. Perhaps the monster inside the boy was gaining more control. If that was the case, he would have to be killed eventually.

The next issue was Seven. Sir Hargreeves knew that she would come back with her siblings without a fight. The only question was why did she leave? Sir Hargreeves knew that the children had disliked Seven, so why include her?

“Oh and do incapacitate Five first.” Number Five was slippery and rebellious. Number Five would be the first to challenge his authority. Five would be the one to poison the other children’s minds, perhaps Five is the mastermind behind Six’s rebellion. Sir Hargreeves was never very fond of that boy. 

The man nodded again. 

“What standing for?!” Hargreeves patience was thinning, “Find my children!” 

The man hurried away out of the room. 

Sir Hargreeves knew what he would do when the children returned. After this whole rebellious phase had passed, the children would not dare think to leave again. 

\----

The sun shone in his eyes, it was blinding. The air seemed like the cleanest he had felt in a long time. Despite the sun, there was rain.

Ben was alive. Again. How many times had he died now? 

There was a noise that Ben took a few seconds to register as sobbing. He nearly forgot what happened… he was shot. Again.

Ben groaned as he sat up, his head pounded. It was Vanya, she was sobbing next to him. Ben looked around for any trace of his family but it was just him and Vanya. No… they took his family again.

“B-Ben..?” Vanya was staring at him with her wide brown eyes. Tear streaks on her red cheeks. Her hair and clothing were soaking wet. 

The rain slowed to a drizzle. 

“Hi Vanya.” His own voice was hoarse. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else, Vanya had pulled him into a hug. Her head was nestled in his shoulder. Ben wrapped his arms around her. Ben had forgotten the feeling of being touched, he had only been alive for a week. 

He forgot how much he missed Vanya’s hugs.

“H-how?” Vanya’s quiet voice trembled as she sat up to look at him, “Ben… you were shot.” Vanya’s eyes moved from his face to his chest. 

Ben moved his own hand and put it on his chest. He didn’t hurt… maybe a little sore but no gushing bullet wound, in fact his back hurt more. Just like before. He was fine. 

“Uhh.” Ben didn’t know how to explain this. Vanya touched the spot where he was shot, her eyes widened as she realized there was no wound. Ben never told anyone that he died on the mission from a few days ago.

“But you died!” Vanya started to cry again, “I saw you die, how are you okay now?!” The rain started to drizzle a little harder. Maybe Ben didn’t quite understand how traumatized Vanya was, he felt differently about death since being a ghost for so long. 

“Vanya,” Ben rubbed his eyes nervously, “I um was dead yeah…” This was off to a bad start, “I really don’t know how to explain this, “God told me to live again.” Vanya did not look amused. 

“That makes no sense,” Vanya frowned, “You look fine but are you okay!?” 

“God is this little girl and she let me live again!” Ben sounded like he was high or an idiot or both, “I know how weird it sounds but it’s true. I feel fine by the way, just a little sore…” 

“Okay so you were revived,” Vanya was trying to comprehend this, Ben could tell she was thinking and that distracted her from his actual death, “Your alive… again. What do we do now?” 

“We need to get them back.” Ben knew it was too good to be true. They were finally free and now? Now Ben was free but not everyone. 

\---- 

“Hey Ben?” Vanya asked as Ben was trying, and failing, at making a small campfire.

“Hm?” Ben could have sworn this was easier when Five did it. 

“Can you cut my hair?” Vanya motioned to one of Diego’s dagger’s he had left behind, “Maybe… it would be easier to go unnoticed if we looked a little different…” 

“Yeah…” Ben didn’t even think about how far they would have to go to be safe, “Maybe I should cut my hair too.” Ben liked his hair, one of his few features he liked.

“Oh I know!” Vanya ran inside the camper and a few minutes later she came out with something behind her back.

“What did you get?” Ben ran his fingers through his hair, it Vanya had a razor he would cry. 

She pulled out a pair of wide rimmed glasses, “Ta-da! Glasses change a person, or at least that’s what Allison says.” She handed the glasses to Ben. 

“If I pop the lens out do you think it would be weird?” Ben said as he tried on the glasses. 

“Kinda…” Vanya giggled, “Can you cut my hair now?” 

They didn’t have scissors but Diego’s knife was sharp… hopefully Ben wouldn’t make her look too horrible. About 30 minutes later, Vanya had a bob that looked somewhat bad. Not horrible… but not good either.

“Let’s go back in the camper,” Vanya attempted a small smile, “We can think of our next steps and warm up?” 

Ben nodded. Being warm felt like a good idea.

They were alone now but at least they were alone together.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its some Ben and Vanya conversations... and some angst :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, my two favs being able to talk.

Ben and Vanya decided to take the rest of the day to get ready for the long trek back and they both were too shaken to try and follow. 

Ben wasn’t sure how long it would take to get back to their family. A six hour car ride going 30 miles per hour on average? Ben was better at history then math… if only Five was here. 

They would be slow. Ben still had injuries and Vanya hadn’t been trained like Ben had. Maybe if Ben were healthy and alone he could be quicker but that wasn’t the case.

Maybe they could hitchhike? That would be risky if someone recognized them. 

They ended up backing two of the backpacks and Vanya’s violin case. They took the water bottle, first aid and some food in one and a blanket and one of Diego’s knives in the other. They also ended up with the remaining money- about 300$. Vanya had found a watch in the camper that she wrapped around her wrist. 

They decided to take a short nap then start walking. 

\---- 

“So is God nice?” Vanya broke the long silence. They had been walking for at least 45 minutes, they were both tired but going slow. It wasn’t too hot out either which made it bearable. 

“I wouldn’t call her nice.” Ben thought God was more irritated than anything. 

“Hey Ben,” Vanya scratched her head with a free hand, “Um… I don’t want to be awkward but… how did you die?” 

“It’s a secret.” Ben said quietly, he didn’t want to tell his siblings yet. 

“I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me how you died.” Vanya offered.

“You first then,” Ben wondered what Vanya could tell him, she wasn’t the type of person to keep deep secrets, “Wait let me guess… you hate violins?” 

Vanya laughed, Ben was happy to make her laugh. “No!” Vanya brushed a hand through her hair, “I haven’t told anyone this… I think I prefer girls.”

“Hm,” Ben paused for a moment wondering if he should ask about Harold, “Y’know I’ve never been in a relationship? Being a ghost makes that hard.”

“I don’t date much…” Vanya trailed off, “Being a ghost must have been hard.” 

“Yeah,” Ben sighed, “Could have been worse, could have been better. I missed a lot.” 

“Like what?” Vanya asked.

“Simple things really,” Ben remembered his ghostly struggles, “Being able to touch people was a big thing. I also missed standing on things oddly enough. I didn’t mind not being seen for a while but I missed being able to talk to someone who wasn’t Klaus.” 

Surprisingly, Vanya moved to hold Ben’s hand. They held hands as they walked. 

Another 30 minutes passed and they stopped for a short break. Ben sat down in the grass and watched the clouds.

“You never told me how you died.” Vanya said with a huff as she sat next to Ben. 

“Don’t tell them, promise?” Ben said quietly. Vanya nodded. 

He was really doing this huh?

“I was in full control in the vault,” Ben couldn’t meet Vanya’s eyes. “I knew what I was doing.” Ben felt Vanya’s hand on his own hands, “I was afraid if They became stronger I wouldn’t be able to control myself anymore. I-I didn’t want to be a weapon anymore.” A tear fell out of his eye, “I’m sorry Vanya.” 

He couldn’t say but Vanya understood. She wrapped her arms around his small body, as he started to cry. Ben hadn’t broken down and just cried in forever. 

\---- 

They had walked for about two hours before they decided to settle down in a half burnt down barn. It was almost dark out.

Unfortunately it was cold and uncomfortable but at least it didn’t look like it was going to rain. Vanya could always tell if it was going to rain. 

They huddled next to each other, they could only carry one blanket. Once they got back into the city they should get some extra hoodies or something. Ben liked hoodies. 

Ben fell asleep first, it was difficult to find a good place to sleep, especially with his back in the condition it was. Eventually he fell asleep… it just took time. 

Vanya was tired but still couldn’t fall asleep. She could hear so many noises. The world seemed like it was trying to talk through all the little sounds, the creaking of old wood and the owl’s hoots or even the wind. 

She looked towards Ben, he looked so peaceful. Except… Vanya noticed something small. Under his clothing, his stomach, there was movement. Vanya was tempted to look but she decided to ask Ben about it in the morning. Instead she stayed close, held his hand and tried to sleep. 

\---- 

Vanya woke to Ben curled up in a ball, turned away from her. She got closer than realized that he was clutching his stomach. Vanya rushed to his side. 

“B-Ben?” Her voice was no more than a meek whisper. 

He groaned in response. 

Vanya touched his arm with shaky hands, “Ben…?” 

“Think They’re hungry,” Ben gasped and held his arms closer, “Hurting.” 

“Okay!” Vanya didn’t even know what They ate. She turned to their backpack and dug out a slightly mushed apple. She turned back to Ben and pushed him on his back, “Please let this work.” She pushed his shirt up. 

There was visible movement under his skin. It was almost like snakes were slithering under his skin. 

“Let Them out Ben.” Vanya spoke with some sort of confidence. 

“N-no!” Ben growled, “They’ll hurt you!” 

Vanya sighed and looked on the ground for rocks, once she found one she quickly said “I’m sorry Ben!” Vanya remembered when Ben was angry or irritated, he let Them out. Vanya tossed the rock she had at Ben. 

It worked. Ben hissed, his hands were balled into fists, he did not look happy. Four tentacles quickly emerged. Vanya stared them down, she didn’t take her pills yet- she could fight Ben if needed. 

She held out the apple. She could not believe she was feeding an apple to Ben’s monsters. 

One tentacle met her hand while the others explored the room. It wrapped around her wrist but let go as it felt the apple. The tentacle wrapped around the apple… and just retreated back into Ben with it. 

“V-Vanya?!” Ben groaned as he sat up, a hand on his stomach, “Did you just feed Them?” 

“Did… did they like it?” Vanya starred with wide eyes. 

“They prefer blood and meat but I think They liked it-” Ben winced, a pulse of pain ran through his body, and his hand held his stomach again, “They’re still hungry…” 

“Will you be okay?” Vanya whispered. 

Ben nodded. “It’ll pass… we need to start walking soon anyway.”

“I didn’t know how much They hurt you.” Vanya said sighing. 

“They’ve gotten better,” Ben shrugged, “I think they like you though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems slow! It will pick up eventually! Next chapter will be dropped on Saturday :)


	3. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is ANGST!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some child violence and racism! I was thinking about how Reginald sucks and I was wondering if he had racist tendencies towards Ben, Diego and Allison and probably.

They walked on their own for at least three quarters of the journey. It took at least a week. There were times where they almost ran out of food and resulted to stealing crops.

Ben only had a two more incidents but Vanya learned how to help him. They liked Vanya more then They liked Ben. Ben helped Vanya too, when her emotions were too much and she felt her power coming on. Vanya didn’t take her pills with her, she didn’t want to be useless if anything bad happened. 

The last bit they were able to hitch hike. 

Hitch hiking wasn’t too great. They ended up in the car of some really conservative old guy. Ben did not like this dude but at least he didn’t seem to be caught up on modern media. 

Ben felt his stomach churn with anger because of the bull shit he said. This dude casually dropped racial slurs, not just about Asian people either. 

Ben sometimes really hated white men. 

The only thing keeping him grounded and in control was Vanya’s hand on his. 

It got too much for Ben and Vanya saw it. He was struggling to keep calm. His stomach was moving underneath his skin.

“Excuse me sir!?” Vanya’s voice was as innocent as she could make it, “My friend is feeling car sick… We are close enough to my house where we can walk the rest of the way.” She put on a fake smile. Vanya was never a good liar but Ben looked like he was going to kill this man.

The man pulled over. Thank God! 

“I suppose that’s why Chinese people can’t drive,” The man laughed. Ben was Korean, “Be careful darlin’.” Well at least he wasn’t sexist.

“Thanks for the help.” Vanya smiled and got out of the car quickly followed by Ben.

Once he pulled away Ben fell to his knees and spit up blood, “I’m Korean! I speak Korean!” Ben hissed angrily. One thing Vanya noticed that she hadn’t noticed before- whenever Ben’s powers acted up blood would sometimes drip from his mouth or he would get a nose bleed.

Vanya kneeled next to him. She spoke softly, “Let’s keep walking… we’re so close. I think we’ll be in the city today.” Ben nodded and wiped the blood from his face. 

They helped each other up and started to walk. 

\---- 

Finally. It took them so long, so much walking but they were finally back in their city again, so much for that escape… 

It was dark out when they got back, Five’s watch said about 8:32. Ben thought it could have been 2 am based on how much he needed sleep. Vanya looked sluggish too, there were dark circles under her eyes. They both didn’t look the best… they had a few chances to bathe using a water pump from an old campground. 

The first thing they did was find some fast food place. They sat outside in an alley eating french fries. They didn’t want to be in the open because they could still be identified as the Hargreeves… so gross alleys it was. 

These alleys reminded Ben of the ones that Klaus OD’d in… 

After they quickly ate they found their way to the Mansion. 

It looked dead… there was no visible light on from the inside. Was it curfew already? Did Dad lock them up somewhere? Was Klaus in the mausoleum!? 

Vanya’s hand in his snapped Ben out of these bad thoughts and brought his focus back. Together they made a plan, Ben would check the back alley and Vanya would check the driveway on the other side of the house. If they didn’t see anyone they would break in and try to find their siblings. 

Ben walked into the alley facing the street with his hood pulled up. At first Ben didn’t notice anything but then he heard a sound. 

There was a sound coming from the dumpster… a raccoon? 

It was not a raccoon. It was Klaus… 

Ben watched as he jumped out of the dumpster with wide eyes. Why was Klaus in the dumpster?!

“Klaus?!” His voice was a mere whisper. 

Klaus turned to look at him. Klaus just stared… 

“Sorry kid, Umbrella Academy doesn’t accept anyone else.” Klaus hissed at him with unfamiliar eyes. 

Did Klaus recognize him? 

“It’s me Klaus-” Ben was cut off by a scoff. Was his brother this much of an asshole?

“Sorry can’t help you.” Klaus turned and started to climb the fire escape. 

“It’s Ben…” Ben said louder hoping he would hear it. 

If Klaus did, he didn’t acknowledge Ben.

Klaus didn’t recognize him… 

\----

Allison sat on the floor in a small room with her hands bound as she cried. She just watched her little brother die… again. She was sobbing, she couldn’t stop sobbing. Her father was speaking to the men that kidnapped him, he was angry. 

Father told them they should have brought his body as proof.

Father scolded them for forgetting about Number Seven, for Vanya. God Vanya was alone!

Allison’s siblings were on the floor and bound around her. Five was awake but still drowsy. Klaus had been sobbing as well. Diego looked more pissed then Allison could ever imagine he could be. Luther sat with a blank face, he looked absolutely defeated. 

Allison’s mind kept playing back the moment Ben was shot, the moment he realized, the moment he fell. 

“You children have misbehaved,” Her Father’s voice ringed through a speaker, “I hope you enjoyed your time outside, you will not be so fortunate again.” Allison wanted to scream and cry, “Three.”

It took her a second to process that Father was commanding her, “Three. Use your abilities.”

Allison violently shook her head no. “If you do not comply then you will watch your siblings die until you do.” No! This was just a threat! 

A window opened next to where Luther was placed, the barrel of a gun was visible. “Now repeat after me. I heard a rumor…”

“I heard a rumor-” Her voice was shaky with tears and sobs. 

“Everyone forgot, myself included...” Tears ran down her face.

“Everyone forgot, myself included-” Yet she repeated.

“Every memory about Number Six and Number Seven, Ben and Vanya…” 

“Every memory about Number Six and Number Seven, Ben and Vanya-” 

“I heard a rumor...” This wasn’t right. 

“I heard a rumor-”

“We forgot about the last 76 hours.” 

“We forgot about the last 76 hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to share with everyone a monster au where Reginald picks up 7 monsters and I thought that was cool! Ben would be an angel btw because he is such a good boi.


	4. No Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Ben and Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my final ap exam (art history)! Please enjoy this chapter, there is still more to come.

Vanya found Ben sitting in an alley a few streets away from the mansion. He held his legs close to his body, his face hidden. Vanya heard sniffles… Ben had been crying?

Vanya sat next to Ben quietly. She didn’t say anything yet but she knew something must have happened. They sat there for a few minutes before Ben said anything, “He didn’t recognize me.”

“Who didn’t?” Vanya whispered quietly inching a little closer to hear Ben. 

“Klaus,” Ben rubbed his eyes, “He was digging in the dumpster and I called out to him and he didn’t know me… He forgot me.”

“He couldn’t,” Vanya was shocked, “I doubt he could forget you… was it an act? Maybe he was trying to protect you!” 

“No.” Ben sighed, “He seemed genuine.” 

“How?” If they forgot Ben, did they forget Vanya too? “Is it just him? How did they forget?” 

“Father did something,” Ben hissed, “He must have.” Vanya could have sworn Ben’s eyes went dark.

“The rumors,” Vanya remembered how powerful Allison’s power could be, “Allison must have been forced to rumor them!” 

“Then we are fucked.” Ben rubbed his eyes as he grumbled. 

“No..” Vanya knew Allison’s rumors were strong but maybe… “Maybe we can snap them back. They subconsciously want to know we exist. I mean I was able to remember my powers they can remember us!”

“It took you like two and half decades Vanya,” Ben was doubtful, “We won’t be able to make them remember right away.”

“Even if we could,” Vanya felt the seed of doubt, “Father. He will stop us and keep trying to get us over and over.” They needed a plan, “Maybe if just us leave, he won’t look?” 

“Are you suggesting we leave them?” Ben asked a little shocked. 

“Yes.” Vanya was confident, “Just us. We can leave and once we’re strong enough we come back.”

“I think you have a good idea,” Ben smiled but only a little bit, “After all, they probably still remember the apocalypse, Father wouldn’t know about that and we can use that to help them remember. I’m sure they will try to remember us I mean we’ve known them for so long.”

“What do we do in the meantime?” Vanya wondered. She felt bad for suggesting that they leave but… what could they do? They could at least be happy... 

“Live on the streets somewhere?” Ben suggested, “We train? We just live?” 

“Yeah,” Vanya felt hopeful again, “We live.”

\---- 

That night Ben and Vanya bought two bus tickets to another city 2 hours away. 

Vanya knew this city. Vanya had always wanted to live there as a child. It had a strong music program in the community college. It was also close to home… just in case she wanted to check back in but small enough where she knew that no one would look for her there. Luckily enough for Ben, it had a higher Asian population so he wouldn’t stand out. 

It was also close to a beach.

Vanya changed her name to Ellie, it fit her for some reason. Ben changed his name to Tae Kyung, it was the Korean name Mother gave him. Vanya never knew that Ben had a Korean name.

At first they lived on the streets, they would scramble to find food and money. Vanya played her violin on street corners and Ben would be the one to find abandoned buildings, food drives or homeless shelters. 

They only lives on the streets for 9 months. They were lucky… finally. 

Ben was introduced to a Korean food joint owner after he was caught digging in their dumpster. They told him about a Korean church that would help him. Ben could easily believe in God. 

They offered him kindness. More kindness than his father ever did. It was nice to speak Korean to people that understood… 

Vanya was welcomed as well, this church had a majority of Korean members but also other people. 

Vanya and Ben told them that they had ran away from a man who adopted them then neglected them. The church might have believed them or not but they didn’t ask many questions. Even if they recognized Ben as a superhero, they never said anything. They knew that the children were in need. 

They knew the children were grateful.

A member of the church, an old Korean lady, owned an apartment building and offered them an apartment. 

Another member of the church was a school teacher, he had helped them enroll in school and helped tutor them in classes they needed help in. 

Yet another member of the church, a middle aged couple, owned a small grocery store and gave them food when needed. 

No one asked for anything in exchange. Vanya and Ben had never felt such a kindness. 

Vanya and Ben found themselves helping others. They would help in restaurants or in that grocery store. Ben could tutor other students or sometimes he helped translate people who were fresh off the boat. Vanya played her violin for the old Korean lady and sometimes she played for the church. She started learning piano and Korean. 

In the summer and weekends they traveled just outside the city, in a small forest and practiced. They trained their powers and Vanya had made quite a lot of progress. They became stronger and more confident in themselves.

Once they were older they found themselves able to go to the community college, they had gotten aid from the church and scholarships. Vanya studied music while Ben studied literacy. 

They never forgot about their siblings. They almost felt guilty about living so happily. They often thought about their siblings. They often heard about the Umbrella Academy, they stayed caught up on news and missions. 

They lived happily for six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Vanya need more happiness in their lives, especially with all the angst to come. Ellie is from Ellen as in the Ellen Page and Tae Kyung is Ethan Hwang's (Young Ben) Korean name according to his twitter. I got the Korean church/community from Kim's Convenience, a good show!! *very cheesy but good


	5. I of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about two more chapters to write! This whole fic will end as probably 10 chapters.

“I think it’s time we go back.” Vanya’s voice ringed through the room as she made breakfast. 

“Where?” Ben said groggily, he had just woken up from a 12 hour sleep after a final exam. 

“The Umbrella Mansion.” Vanya said as she poured orange juice into a glass. 

“Would they believe us?” Ben asked sadly, “I mean, practically, how would we do this?” This question came up a lot. One of the many reasons why the waited so long to go back.

“We could cause the apocalypse,” Vanya said with a chuckle, “They still would remember the apocalypse and Five is still trying to find the cause… I wonder what Five looks like without the mask.” The only recent pictures they have seen of an older Five was ones where he was wearing the mask and uniform.

“Okay,” Ben sighed and sat up to look at Vanya, “We go cause the apocalypse and talk to them or something. What about Father? We need to stop his influence.” 

“I cause the apocalypse,” Vanya took a sip from her orange juice, “But it’s a distraction. You distract Father while I try to convince them that I know them.”

“Can you even talk as the White Violin?” Ben grumbled. 

“I think so?” Vanya did not sound certain.

“Vanya…” Ben trailed off then shrugged, “We are going to become Umbrella Academy villains.” 

“The White Violin and The Horror!” Vanya laughed. They were really going to be comic book villains huh?

\----

A few days later they took the 2 hour bus ride to the city they grew up in. They planned to rent out an apartment, Vanya decided on her old one because it was familiar. They told people that Vanya wanted to try out for an orchestra gig and Ben wanted to come.

They didn’t know how long it would take to convince their family but they were desperate, this plan was desperate but maybe it would work. It had to work. 

For a few days they staked out the academy and monitored their siblings movements. They got a lot of information from this… 

The final plan was simple and full of hope but it was simple enough to where it could work. There was a small park a block or two away from the mansion where Vanya would play her violin. She would become the White Violin at the same time Klaus wonders into the park. 

Klaus would hopefully go get his siblings or they would come because they were concerned. 

While they were distracted Ben would sneak into the mansion. He would confront Father and kill Reginald Hargreeves and then escape. After he got he would signal Vanya and they would meet up in the apartment.

They knew they had to kill Hargreeves or at least gravely wound him. Ben might have wanted to kill him but the only way for his siblings to be free and safe was stopping Hargreeves influence. It wasn’t just a selfish wish… 

Was this a good plan? Maybe not but it would be effective! 

\----

The plan was set. Ben watched from a distance as Vanya started to glow. He prayed that she didn’t actually cause the apocalypse… she got better at controlling her powers but sometimes she lost it. Ben remembered the time he and Vanya got into a fight… Vanya made everything in their apartment float. Her eyes glowed white.

Ben pushed those thoughts away and walked to the apartment.

He leaned against an alley wall and waited for his siblings to run past him. They did. They were sprinting to Vanya. 

Time to kill Dad. 

Ben kept his hood up and put on dark sunglasses. He looked like what Diego wanted to look like. He hoped that he wouldn’t be caught on the cameras… he knew how to avoid them but still he had to be careful.

Ben climbed into a window, it belonged to one of the spare empty bedrooms. The mansion had at least 43 bedrooms, Ben guessed they were for the other children with super powers.

Ben quickly made his way out of the room. He was careful to be as quiet as he could. Over the past 6 years he had gotten better at sneaking around, Diego probably got better too. 

Ben didn’t take long to spot Father. He was climbing the stairs in the hall, he was going to his study. Ben quickly and quietly moved to inside the study before his Father arrived. He would ambush his Father here. 

Maybe being dramatic wasn’t the best idea but Ben leaned against the back wall and waited for Father to open the big doors. Ben only had to count to 10 and the doors opened. 

Ben watched as his father sauntered in, he felt his stomach move with excitement. This was really happening. 

His father turned around once he was close to the desk and Ben stepped from the shadows, the white of his eyes gone. 

“Hey dad.” Ben said softly as his father stopped in his tracks. He slowly let the tentacles out. 

“You should be dead.” His father spoke with a sense of fear in his eyes. The tentacles started to move around and closer to his father as he stepped back. 

Ben let a tentacle to wrap around his father’s neck, almost intentionally slow. The others started to surround. Father tried to pry the tentacles away but he wasn’t as strong as Ben.

“I should have killed you six years ago,” Ben’s voice was shaky but there was a sense of a confidence behind it. Ben wasn’t as cocky, but he knew what he was doing and had a strength his father didn’t recognize. 

“Wanna know how it feels?” Ben stopped holding another tentacle back and it started to rip through his Father’s chest. Maybe Ben was being too violent, maybe this was justice. 

Ben watched his father cry out in pain, blood spluttering from his mouth. Ben had one big sadistic grin, was he really enjoying this? He was.

Ben watched as his father dropped to the floor. The tentacles returned as Ben felt a sense of satisfaction. 

Ben almost got away unscathed. He was almost at the door… he was so close. He just had to walk down the stairs. 

He heard someone scream, “DAD!!” Then the plan fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy~


	6. No Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Ben is in trouble... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben really can't catch a break.

Shit.

This was bad. This was really bad.

It was Luther that screamed for Father. Uh oh. Ben was now facing down a raging Luther. Something must have happened to Vanya. He could almost laugh at the thought of Luther actually being to blame this time around.

Luther was running towards him. Ben really didn’t want to fight Luther… Luther could step on him and break his whole body.

Luther was ready to punch him before Ben could re-summon his tentacles.

Luther had gripped his shoulder then threw him down the stairs into a corner. Ben hissed as his body slammed against the wall. Pain rippled through Ben’s body, his shoulder and spine emulated pain. Blood dripped down his head.

His vision darkened and again he was in his stomach-dimension. 

Instead of pain he felt relief. 

Ben came here more often as he grew to control his powers, he often dreamed of this place. Those dreams weren’t nightmares either, they were just dreams. 

Ben waited for the cat to show up, it didn’t take long maybe a few seconds but whenever he was here he knew to expect the cat sooner or later. 

The cat with golden fur spoke to him once again, “Get up Child,” The cat flickered as Ben blinked, “Wake up!” 

Ben blinked again and the world he was in changed.

\----

Luther stomped down the steps. 

Fantastic. If Luther killed him now he would be so pissed. Maybe Vanya would avenge him and kill everyone, the apocalypse would happen and not as a distraction. 

Behind Luther, Ben made out the shapes of Diego, Allison and was that an older Five? Great. Where was Vanya? Where was Klaus.

Luther had grabbed one of the hall benches and it was soon flying towards Ben. 

Ben put his arms up ready for impact but luckily it didn’t hit. A tentacle had quickly came out and batted the bench away towards the kitchen. The monsters were okay to fight again. Maybe there was a chance.

Ben groaned as he tried to stand. Everything hurt… his eyesight was blurry. Ben hadn’t had to have a real fight in six years… he didn’t anticipate how rusty he would be. Ben wiped the blood from his face and summoned his other tentacles out. They had been wanting to fight. 

Ben let his Them take a little more control, one of his tentacles wrapped around a vase and whipped it at Luther. The others were prowling in the air waiting for an opportunity or command. 

“Di!” Ben heard Luther’s voice ring through his ears, “A little help?” 

This was going downhill fast. 

If his other siblings starting jumping in, this would be very one sided. If it was Ben and Luther, one on one, then Ben would have a reason to be confident. 

Ben didn’t even see the knife that Diego flung at him but he sure felt it. Ben didn’t try to dodge. 

The knife sunk deep into his leg. Ben choked back a scream and a rush of anger went through his body, damn he really did not like Luther right now. Ben tried to use the wall to balance on but he found himself on the floor, his leg had gave out under his weight. A tentacle tried to help balance his weight but it ended up under Ben as he fell. 

This was really bad. His tentacles submerged back under his skin, there wasn’t much They could do if Ben couldn’t focus on them. He was alone. 

Ben was cornered and alone. 

Ben was- 

“Children?!” An angelic voice rang from the kitchen, a voice that brought tears to Ben’s eyes, A voice from another lifetime, “What is going on?” 

“Mom-” Ben watched Diego and his other siblings turn their attention to the kitchen door.

“Why are you fighting?!” It really was Mother. 

Ben saw Mother for the first time in 6 years… and she saw him. He missed her so much… 

Mother locked her eyes on Ben and rushed towards him to the dismay of his siblings. “Mom! He killed Dad!” Diego even warned her but she still walked forward. She had never been afraid of Ben. 

She kneeled on the ground in front of him, almost like a protective shield. “My dear Ben,” was all she said. She put her hand on his cheek and started to look over his wounds. 

“‘M fine Mom.” Ben’s voice trembled. From the corner of her eye he watched his family glare down on him. Were they shocked? Did they realize what they forgot? 

“I’ve missed you Ben,” Her voice was calm and angelic, “It’s been too long.” 

There was a few shouts from angry voices, probably Luther’s or Diego’s but Ben couldn’t find it to listen or to care.

Ben didn’t pull away from her touch, “I need to go.” He protested it with shaky breaths and a small voice. He didn’t want to leave.

“You should visit more,” Mother supported his weight and helped him to his feet, “Please.” Ben wanted to stay, he missed Mother so much.

“I-I will,” Ben wanted to sob, “I’ll bring Vanya too.” 

Mother opened the door for Ben but held onto his hand before he tried to hobble out the door with Diego’s knife still in his leg. 

“I love you Ben.” She kissed his forehead and let go of his hand, she didn’t let him see the tear on her cheek. She stood in the doorway with a worried smile as she watched him hobble down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robots remember anything!!!


	7. Remember My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Ben do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the last chapter! Please enjoy this one!

Ben ran through a list of curses in all the languages he knew. Of course that was mostly incoherent as he was nearly sobbing. 

His whole body throbbed, he felt light headed and his leg made him want to cut the damn thing off. He couldn’t help but swear at Diego and Luther. They could have made Allison stop him easily but no. They had to be assholes.

Fuck! He almost forgot why he was stumbling around like an idiot. 

He had to get to Vanya and if he fucked his leg while doing that, so be it. The knife was still in his leg… Ben didn’t want to take it out until he could bandage it but damn he felt like he was going to collapse any minute. 

It took him longer than it should have to stumble into the park. He nearly fell four times. He was exhausted.

Vanya was at the epicenter of broken trees and rustled grass. She was asleep on the ground, her hair had started to turn from the white back to brown, her clothing too. 

Great. 

If Ben woke her up now then she would probably go White Violin again. 

Fantastic. 

Ben was stupid enough to try and pick her up. He normally could carry her, she was only 5’1 and didn’t weigh too much. This time Ben nearly had picked her up then a spasm of pain ran through his leg and he had fell on the ground hissing. 

“You know you have a knife in your leg, right?” Ben froze at the sarcastic voice behind him. 

“Don’t mind me, I’ll watch!” Ben slowly turned his head. It couldn’t be… 

Klaus. It was Klaus… Ben was staring at a 19 year old Klaus with a dumb ass smirk. Did he remember Ben? 

“Do you need help or are you gonna keep staring at me? I don’t look that bad do I?” Ben shook his head and rubbed his eyes but Klaus still stood there. 

“I-I’m fine.” Ben wasn’t fine and that was as obvious as it could be.

“Liar.” Klaus still had that dumb smirk. 

“Drop dead!” Ben hissed angrily. Why did he have to be so angry… 

“Low…” Klaus’ smirk disappeared and turned into a face of confusion, “Blow…” His faced turned into the Klaus thinking face. Maybe Klaus was remembering... Maybe he was trying to remember.

“Klau-” Ben was cut off by a scoff. It didn't matter, Ben's voice was too small.

“This is some real deja vu,” Ben saw Klaus’ hands twitch, “No no, just a coincidence…” Klaus trailed off into a whisper that Ben couldn’t hear. Klaus shook his head and and looked at Vanya then at Ben, “Wait here a minute.” 

Ben watched Klaus walk away. No. Not again. 

Ben didn’t want to lose Klaus again. Uh oh. 

Was his vision normally this blurry? Was his hands usually this shaky? 

Ben couldn’t breathe. No. No. No- 

“Hey!” The voice was louder than Ben wanted it to be, “It’s alright, c’mon,” A familiar arm was around his shoulders. It wasn’t soft like Vanya, “Stay with me,” Ben focused on the person next to him, “Your friend needs you.” It was Klaus. Okay.

Ben didn’t notice he was hyperventilating until he started to breath a little more normally. He missed Klaus so much. 

“I’m taking her to a cab, can you walk?” Ben was pretty sure Klaus had to ask twice, but he nodded. Klaus gave him a hand and helped him stand. Pain shot through his leg once again once he put pressure on it. 

He managed, his weight on the other leg- he could walk a little longer. He followed Klaus, who carried Vanya, into a cab that was waiting for them on the edge of the park. When Klaus asked for their address, Ben mumbled it.

\---- 

Vanya’s old apartment was on the second floor of an old building with terrible stairs. Klaus struggled to carry an unconscious Vanya up the stairs. Ben couldn’t help him, Ben had to figure how to get up the stairs himself.

His one leg was just fucked. Ben ended up crawling up the stairs. At least he was able to get up them… eventually.

Klaus put Vanya in the back bedroom and Ben just flopped on the couch. They were only staying there for maybe a month so the bedroom was really just a mattress and the couch was a shitty one that came with the apartment. 

Ben felt so pathetic. 

“Y’know,” Klaus started to speak as he looked around the refrigerator and cupboards, “We had a funeral the first time we were 17? We all forgot who it was for but I remember how much Allison cried.” 

“We don’t have much of anything…” Ben watched Klaus from the couch. 

“Just listen!” Klaus still didn’t seem to find anything in his search of the apartment, “Anyway! Throughout my adulthood I’ve always made terrible decisions, although there was always something telling me how stupid I was and shit like that.” Klaus looked in the bathroom and snatched something that Ben couldn’t see, “This time around there was nothing like that!” 

Ben wanted to say something but couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Father,” Klaus started to put stuff on the shitty kitchen table, “He kept these two rooms locked. They were on the floor that out bedrooms were on, I always wondered why he didn’t give them to Mom. Speaking of which, Mom would always stand by those doors, almost like she was waiting for something.” 

“Huh... “ Ben should have had something to say. 

“There was something missing,” Klaus’ voice was different, it just seemed more sad, “We went back to stop the apocalypse but we forgot what caused it.” Klaus paused and ran something under the sink, “I remember a small Asian boy who yelled my name six years ago, it was you right? You’re Ben right?” 

“Yeah…” Ben’s voice was small and weak… he had tears in his eyes again. 

“You should be dead Ben.” Klaus sniffled, was he crying?

“Do you remember?” Ben struggled to sit up and face Klaus but Klaus was standing next to the sink staring at the wall. 

“Remember what!?” Klaus grumbled, “Remember the first time you died? Remember that Vanya caused the apocalypse!? Remember when we found you covered in blood-”

Klaus stopped, his body was twitching. His tears hit the sink. 

“Y-you,” Klaus was sobbing, “Were shot. I-in front of us. Y-Your body had s-so many bullets… Did you hear us? When we screamed your name?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalllllly Klaus and Ben time. The boys have missed each other. I hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Till Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, I got distracted with minecraft yesterday.

Ben was happy or maybe relieved, Klaus had finally remembered him. They both had been crying for the past fifteen minutes while recounting memories. 

It had been just Ben and Vanya for so long, it was nice to see Klaus again. They both ended up talking about their experiences with God, something neither thought the other would know about. 

This was good.

However good times end. Klaus had insisted on giving Ben some sort of medical aid, his leg still had a goddamn knife in it. Once Klaus took it out, it started to bleed more and more and Ben started to feel more and more light headed.

Ben didn’t know what happened after he blacked out. Hopefully he wouldn’t die, again.

\---- 

Vanya had a headache. Having a headache after using her powers wasn’t particularly uncommon, the thing that was uncommon in this situation was that when she sat up she faced her brother, not Ben but Klaus.

Klaus looked like the 19 year old Klaus she remembered from the original timeline. 

“Y’know I kinda thought you would be all White Violin-y when you woke up.” Yeah this was Klaus, the same guy who liked to make light of horrible situations. 

“Sorry…” Vanya could apologize for so much that Klaus wouldn’t know about.

“I remembered Vanya,” Klaus scratched the back of his head, “Talking to Ben again- it triggered something.” Klaus pointed to the lump of blankets that Vanya hadn’t noticed next to her.

“We wanted to come back sooner,” It wasn’t a lie, maybe they could have came back sooner then they had but they always wanted to come back, “So how was your life?” 

“Well,” Klaus sat down next to Vanya, “It was different, Five was back and we didn’t know about you two. Similar but different. Diego left for the academy but he comes back more than he did originally. Five still looks for the apocalypse. Allison will probably go to Hollywood when she's 21 and Luther isn’t on the moon. How about you and Ben?” 

“We were okay,” Vanya smiled as she remembered the memories of being taken in by people who loved them, “I feel guilty for living as happily as we did. I feel guilty for an actual decent childhood…” 

“You and Ben deserve it of all people,” Klaus had a smirk on his face as he moved to hold Vanya’s hand, “I mean a nice childhood would be nice but the rest of us got off better the first time around… for the most part.”

They sat there silently for a minute. Until Klaus jumped to his feet with a tiny shriek much to Vanya’s surprise. 

“V-Vanya!” Klaus pointed at the bundle of blankets. A few of Ben’s tentacles were roaming the room. Vanya laughed. 

“They do that sometimes,” Vanya giggled as she explained, “They’re harmless! Just a little curious.” 

“Do you think They missed me?” Klaus said with wide eyes.

\----

Ben woke to the soft sound of a sweet song played on a violin. 

Ben, thankfully, didn’t die again. He woke up on the mattress with his leg bandaged out of towels from the bathroom. 

Vanya must have been playing the violin in the other room. Wait- where was Klaus!?

Ben quickly sat up and stumbled to his feet using the wall for support. He felt light headed but ignored it out of panic. He took a step forward.

Ben swore loudly as he fell on the mattress. He had tripped over his leg. 

“Ben!?” Vanya rushed in the room, violin in hand. She kneeled next to him, “Are you okay!?” 

“Where's Klaus?” Ben’s words were far more slurred then he intended them to be. 

“He went to get breakfast and coffee,” Vanya was worried, Ben could always tell when she was worried, “You need to stay off that leg, you lost a lot of blood. Klaus had to give you stitches.” 

Ben sighed as he relaxed more on the mattress. Vanya went back to playing her violin, she played a song that Ben loved. Ben ended up reading one of his books. They relaxed for a while until Klaus returned.

Klaus did return with four cups of coffee. Not three. 

Klaus returned with an extra brother. It was Five. Vanya nearly dropped her violin. 

Little Number Five was not so little anymore. 

No one said anything, even Klaus held his breath. Ben couldn’t help but stare and Vanya, she was trembling. 

“It isn’t totally unbelievable,” Five broke the silence and sat down on the crappy couch, “I’ve heard more outrageous truths. I knew something was up when I saw you play at the park. It seemed… familiar.” 

Vanya was speechless. 

“I’m not sure if I totally remember,” Five’s voice was calm, “I mean I’m sure I could but I’m a lot older. I have so many memories… things get tangled.” 

At this point Klaus had moved to helping Ben move to the living room, he had been watching from the doorway. 

“So you cause the apocalypse?” Five seemed like he wanted to know more about the apocalypse then knowing about what Vanya and Ben have been doing for the last 6 years. 

“You don’t remember us do you?” Vanya put her violin down, “I thought this would have been different. I thought you would at least act like you cared about us! I’ve missed you so much for so long… and you just care about what danger I can cause.” 

Okay so Vanya was pissed… or maybe really sad. Ben hadn’t noticed it rain yet but he could have sworn he saw a flash of lightning. 

“Can’t you focus on your family!?” Vanya nearly yelled, “Don’t you care that your father died?! Don’t you care about Ben!? Do you even care about me?!?!” 

Klaus was trembling next to Ben. Uh oh… Klaus doesn’t know. Ben swore he could have told Klaus... 

“Of course I care!” Five was yelling back, “I care about you, but also about the apocalypse! I have been focusing on this for years! This is thing that is worth my time!” 

“We aren’t worth your time?!” Uh oh Vanya’s eyes flashed white. 

“Dad died?” Klaus’ voice was a whisper. “How!?” Maybe Klaus would figure out what happened based on the scowl that Ben wore.

Ben stayed silent. Five and Vanya kept arguing. This was useless.

This was a cluster-fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	9. I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, please enjoy.

“Shut up!” Ben had been the one with the loudest voice, a voice that could cut through the thoughts going around in Klaus’ head and the argument that Vanya and Five were in. 

Ben was tempted to let his tentacles out but that wasn’t necessary, they heard him. 

“We can’t argue now,” Ben was done with everyone shouting, “It’s useless. We can’t be useless right now” 

“Ben,” Klaus’ voice was shaky but quiet, “What happened to Dad?” 

Had he grown more attached to Dad? Did Dad improve when they were gone? What if he killed a man who changed? What if Klaus hated- 

“He killed him Klaus,” Ben must have took to long to speak because Five cut through, “It was a gruesome death by tentacle situation.”

“He deserved it but I didn’t want it this soon... “ Klaus said rubbing his eyes, “Wait you killed him?!” Klaus was more shocked that Ben killed Father.

“And I was the distraction.” Vanya said quietly. Vanya had a small smile, she couldn’t deny that she was proud that the plan had worked.

Did Klaus actually believe Ben liked their Father? What did Klaus think of Ben? Did he think Ben was useless? 

“What do we do now?” Vanya asked loudly, loud enough to break Ben’s thoughts for a second time. 

“We can’t go back home,” Ben sighed, “Luther will actually kill me. We could try to get each sibling alone and talk to them that way? Maybe Diego next… I need to return his knife.” 

“We could all team up against Luther if we do.” Klaus said with a chuckle, probably imagining Luther being cornered by everyone. 

“No,” Five was quick to saying no much like he was when he was younger, “That is inefficient.” 

“We don’t have any better ideas.” Vanya sighed as she finally took a sip of the now cold coffee.

“We have a piece of doubt in their minds,” Five mumbled as he stood to pace around the floor, “Ben, you saw that Mom remembered you. The rest of our siblings saw that too, I’m sure they are wondering why Mom acted like that.” 

“Your a genius,” Ben’s face lit up as he understood what Five was thinking of, “They might be subconsciously trying to remember us if they are piecing what they saw together. They might even ask mom about it!” 

“So do we go home then?” Klaus asked, Ben noticed a hint of doubt in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Vanya said quietly but smiling. She wanted to know if mom remembered her too. With Father gone, the only problem they would have was Luther, “We just make sure Luther isn’t home or maybe somewhere that he can’t hear us.” 

“I believe we have a plan.” Five said with the same smirk Ben had remembered from all those years ago. 

\----  
In Ben’s experience, plans don’t normally go according to what they were meant to be. Ben normally ended up fucking up and winging it. How bad could it be? Ben couldn’t run away from Luther on his own but Five is there to help… hopefully. 

Ben was worried to say the least. 

They were at the big wooden doors of the umbrella mansion, they couldn’t back out now. 

Ben could tell that Vanya was worried by the way her body shivered. She played it off as being cold when Five asked but Ben knew when Vanya lied.

Klaus was the one who opened the big door. He checked around for Luther then grabbed Ben and Vanya’s hand to drag them in. 

They quickly made their way to the kitchen where Mom would be. 

There she was, she was busy baking something. If Ben were alone he wouldn’t disturb her, he would watch her bake and then she the smile as she noticed him sitting there. 

Too bad Klaus was loud and he already was telling Mom who he found. 

Mom was happy. She hugged Vanya and Ben. She had always remembered them. 

Her smile lit up the room. Ben hadn’t been able to talk to her or touch her in so long. Even the one week six years ago was insufficient compared to the days he stood over Klaus.

Mom looked happy, her smile was wide and Ben could tell she was happy by the way her eyes twinkled.

Ben didn’t even listen to the words in the air. He was too happy to care about anything Five had to say. 

Maybe he should have listened.

Yeah. He should have. 

He didn’t hear the warning that Five screamed. He didn’t see Vanya’s face. He didn’t hear Klaus cry out to him.

Ben only felt pain, only for a second. 

Then he blinked and he was somewhere else.

Somewhere familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready for the end.


	10. The Kids Are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.   
> Here are the songs I used for the titles:   
> Chapter 1: The Night We Met - Lord Huron  
> Chapter 2: Brother - Kodaline  
> Chapter 3: The Wolves - Ben Howard  
> Chapter 4: No Plan - Hozier   
> Chapter 5: I of the Storm - Of Monsters and Men  
> Chapter 6: No Mother - Rag N Bone Man  
> Chapter 7: Remember My Name - Mitski  
> Chapter 8: Till Death - Japanese Breakfast  
> Chapter 9: I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab For Cutie  
> Chapter 10: The Kids Are Alright - Chloe and Halle

“It’s been a while Ben.” That was the voice of God. Ben looked behind him and saw the little girl with an ice cream cone.

“Um,” Ben felt stupid for asking but, “How did I die?” 

“You were shot,” God had a small smirk, “Right in the heart. Good aim.” 

“Okay,” Having to react to his own death was always a fun experience, “Who the fuck shot me?” 

“I’m not a snitch.” God said quickly then returned to enjoying her ice cream.

“Am I going back?” Ben sighed as he asked. He wanted to return but coming back to life multiple times was exhausting. 

“Sure,” God paused to think for a minute. Her smirk became more serious, “I don’t know how many more chances you have. This might be it. Your luck will run out eventually.” 

Ben nodded as she said her warning. He was ready to return but before he did, God said one more thing. 

“Be careful Ben Hargreeves,” God started to walk away but she only walked to the road then turned around one last time, “If you aren’t at least in your 60s next time I see you, I will kill you myself.” 

With that final warning Ben blinked and woke up on the floor of the kitchen surrounded by bloody tiles. 

\---- 

Ben’s stomach dropped once he got a hold of his surroundings. This wasn’t good. 

The kitchen looked torn apart, the table was on its side and the chairs were scattered everywhere. Glasses were broken, pots and pans were everywhere. 

Mom was there trying her best to clean up but she looked overwhelmed. At least Mom was safer here.

Ben pushed the kitchen door out of the way, it had been pulled off the hinges.

In the hallway he saw the chandelier broken and on the floor. The door that protected the living room had a glowing light coming from the cracks. This was not good at all. 

Ben decided that going to the balcony was the better idea, she would hear the door open… 

Once he got up into the balcony he was able to get a good view of everything. It was total chaos.

Vanya was completely The White Violin. She was floating in the center of the room with her pulsating vibrations making the house shake. Her eyes and clothing were all white. 

In front of her was a very scared Luther. He was protecting his father’s body… Shit! Ben must have took to long to kill him but he looked dead now. 

Close by was Allison and Diego, they were in the staircase trying to protect themselves from the house collapsing. Diego tried to throw a few things like books, but whatever he threw was lost in the sound. 

On the other side of the room was Five. He was crouched behind the couch waiting, probably for an opportunity to teleport people out one by one. 

Klaus was further back close to the bar. Klaus was huddled around himself shaking. He was scared. 

No they all looked scared, the all looked terrified. Maybe they remembered Vanya now but now Vanya would kill them all.

Ben was stupider than people thought he was. Ben was really going to try to calm Vanya down. Ben was really trying to save whoever just killed him, he was trying to save his family.

Ben carefully stood on the balcony rails. He let Them out, just in case Vanya tried to kill him, he could have some sort of defense. He hoped that he didn’t need it.

Then he tried to get Vanya’s attention. 

“Vanya!” He shouted as loudly as he could, “Hey Vanya!” 

She just kept glaring at Luther like she was about to pounce and kill him. This was really bad. Ben had to do something. The only problem was that Ben had no idea what to do. He was essentially useless. 

Ben let Them think of something. Ben trusted Them enough to not hurt Vanya. After all Vanya had trusted Them when Ben was still learning how to control his abilities. 

The tentacles carefully wrapped around Vanya’s arms, it took a few tries because of how strong Vanya was, but they carefully got a hold of her. The tentacles slowly pulled Vanya towards Ben. It was a struggle considering how hard Vanya faught, she was angry. 

Ben was able to do it. He was able to pull Vanya towards him, although he was pretty sure he had no idea what They wanted to him to do… if They weren’t just bullshitting it. 

Maybe all Vanya needed was to know that someone loved her…

With a final yank Ben pulled Vanya into his arms. Despite having no idea what he was doing, Vanya started to dim down. The objects in the room stopped floating and fell to the ground. The mansion stopped shaking. The noise became less deafening and Vanya started to carefully hug Ben back. 

Vanya was calming- 

Ben realized they were still standing on the railing of the balcony. Vanya had stopped floating.. Shit. 

Ben felt his back hit the ground as Vanya fell on top of him. It would leave a bruise but at least Vanya was okay.

As soon as Ben sat up with Vanya sobbing into his shoulder, he felt Klaus and Five join in on their hug. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Allison and Diego move slowly closer. They had tears forming in the ends of their eyes. 

Maybe they remembered. 

Ben even noticed Luther in the back almost contemplating whether he should climb the stairs or stay silent.

Ben hoped that Luther remembered too. 

If Luther didn’t remember or not, it would be okay. Everything would be okay. 

Everyone deserves to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! I hope everyone enjoyed, feedback or a kudos is always appreciated. I wonder what I'll do next...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
